Geoff
(Please message User:TheEpicDestroyer before editing this page) '''Geoff', labeled The Funniest Guy Around, was a contestant on Total Drama Around the World , as a member of the Destroying Dragons . Personality Geoff may not be the smartest contestant in the bunch, but he loves people and is always up for any challenge Chris has in store. He has a habit of addressing everyone as "dude" or "bro/brah," depending on the gender. He is extremely fun-loving, believing that life is short and if someone "doesn't stop and have a party every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, they're going to regret it." Geoff's big heart doesn't exclude even the more reserved. However, given enough motivation, he won't hesitate to pay people back for their misdeeds. His popularity with the others is threatened when Geoff becomes an egotistical, sadistic "Captain Hollywood," with a personality similar to that of Chris'. Thankfully for him, he turns himself around in the nick of time. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! After Bridgette is introduced to the season after jumping out the plane and screaming. Concerned for her, Geoff jumps after her to ensure her safety. Despite him screaming as he falls to the ground, Geoff calls the experience knarly, before hitting the ground. When Alejandro gets himself off the plane, he lands on Geoff, calling it a perfect landing. Angered, Geoff knocks Alejandro away, glaring at him afterwards. Geoff is happy to see Harold though, greeting him with a thumbs up. The challenge is announced to the contestants that they must search for their passports to their plane on a Wawanakwa replica. After Bridgette points out how big the island is, Geoff notably agrees with her. Geoff later asks Bridgette if she wants to team up with him. Geoff follows this up by asking Harold also, while also being asked by Mike. With three partners with him, Geoff searches. Geoff searches inside a cave, to see if his passport is possibly under a bear. Rolling the sleeping bear over, Geoff locates his passport, and quickly returns to where Chris is situated. Sadly for Geoff, he doesn't end up on the same team as Bridgette. After being begged by Geoff, Chris reluctantly agrees to allow him to switch teams with Sadie who is on Team 2 and join Team 1After Dave helps the contestants with their passports with a friendly attitude, Geoff notes in the confessional about how he doesn't trust Dave's nice act, saying that no matter how obsessed he is with Bridgette, he wouldn't go as far as to murder a fellow "dudette." Later, Mike is allowed to join the Underdog Unicorns, the losing team of the first episode. Geoff mentions in the confessional of how confused he is about this, wondering if Mike's hit on the head from the giant rock in season 5 hurt his brain a little. When announced that his team is known as the Destroying Dragons, Geoff loves the name, considering dragons in general radical. He is also seen saluting Brick, his new team captain. On the plane, after watching Chris violently push Dave off the plane, followed by Dave friendily saying goodbye to everyone, Geoff wonders in the confessional if the bear that mauled Dave hurt his brain a little. The Great Chinese Race After winning the previous challenge, Geoff relaxes in first class with his teammates. He friendily agrees with Trent when he says it's good to be in first class. When Bridgette relaxingly rolls over to Geoff, he pats her on the head, happily sighing and wishing that his team can never lose. He's flattered by Bridgette purring next to him. Geoff is shocked to see that the contestants are landing in Egypt, and calls his teammates over. The challenge's first part was to climb a wall. Brick orders his teammates to get moving. Geoff salutes Brick and climbs. Eventually, Geoff reaches the top. When Staci calls for help at the bottom of the wall, Geoff asks if someone should go and help her. When Alejandro grabs Bridgette's hand to pull her up the wall, Geoff glares at him, warning Alejandro to keep away from Bridgette if he knows what's good for him, laughing at Alejandro when Bridgette says that she doesn't need his help. Alejandro drops Bridgette, and Geoff, along with Trent, hoists her up. Geoff is very concerned of her safety. When his team wins the first part of the challenge, Geoff rubs his victory in Alejandro's face. When Trent says that he can't wait to get to first class, Geoff agrees with him, cheering that they're the new Amazons, and also cheers for his team. Geoff sits back and watches other teams compete. When Brick asks what singing is, Geoff tells him that it's like a cadet call. When asked who his team want to send home from the Underdog Unicorns, Geoff agrees that they should send Izzy home. Egyptian Torture Korean Pop Quizzing Icey Antarctica Jamaica Man! Indian Dance Australian Rivals Aloha, Merge! African Safari London the Ripper Grand Slam, Home-Run, Hit, Strike, Foul and You're Out The Big Apple French Talent Contest Gladiatorial Finale! Appearances Gallery See also Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Season 3 contestants Category: Characters Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Outstanding Olympians Category:Destroying Dragons Category:Mergers in Season 3